The present invention relates to a process for producing a heat pipe, and more particularly relates to a process for producing a heat pipe by a novel combination of use of a billet of a core-and-sheath construction including the core of an easily soluble material with use of an extrusion such as hydrostatic extrusion.
A heat pipe is well known as a heat conductive element which transmits heat from one place to another place while utilizing heat exchange caused by movement of operating fluid confined in the pipe. Capillary action of the wick provided inside of the heat pipe promotes and smoothes this movement of the operating fluid from one end to the other end in the heat pipe.
In order to obtain sufficient capillary action, it is necessary for the wick of the heat pipe to have numerous fine holes or cavities which run in succession in the longitudinal direction of the wick.
Conventionally, such wicks are produced by using sinter metals. However, the process based on the use of sinter metals is accompanied with such drawbacks as relatively low precision in process and operational efficiency in the production process.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a novel process for producing heat pipes with remarkably enhanced precision and efficiency in process.